fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshino Sora
|katakana = 星野空|romaji = Hoshino sora|season = Floretta Pretty Cure!|age = 14|gender = Female|hcolor = Raspberry Rose|ecolor = Amethyst|home = Hanakanjō|relative = Hoshino Tsukina (mother) Unnamed Father Hoshino Alex (twin brother)|appearance = FlPC01|seiyuu = Itou Mika|image = .png|imgsize = 250px}} '|星野空||5 = is a major supporting character in Floretta Pretty Cure!. Sora is one of Iris' childhood friends and the head of the Newspaper Club at Tri-Bloom Academy. In episode 57, it is revealed that Sora is the reincarnation of Princess Jade after transforming into .}} History Being transformed into a Heartless In episode 1, Sora was being bullied by Fujikawa Olivia and her friends which caused Sora to run away and cry. While sitting on a bench, Iris sees her and asks her what's wrong but just as Sora was about to reply, Noir appears and transforms her into a Heartless. Appearance Personality Sora is a sweet and angelic girl who loves video games and writing stories. Additionally, she is very emotional as she suffers from autism. Relationships * [[Hanayama Iris|'Hanayama Iris']] - Iris is Sora's childhood friend and have maintained a strong friendship ever since. Sora admires Iris' brave nature and is inspired by Iris. * [[Mikan'boshi Alani|'Mikan'boshi Alani']] - As well as Iris, Alani is also Sora's childhood friend. As Alani knows what it is like to be bullied, she often encourages Sora to stand up to bullies like Olivia and her friends. * [[Hoshino Alex|'Hoshino Alex']] - Sora's twin brother and the exact opposite of Sora. Alex is way more mischievous than Sora and gets into trouble way more than her. Despite this, they share a moderate relationship. Beautiful Miracle is the past incarnation of Sora as well as the alter ego of Princess Jade. Sora's first and only transformation into Beautiful Miracle was in episode 57 after falling unconscious from a pulse of kinetic energy caused by the contact of Romatin and Noir's fists. Her main and only attack is [[Creation of Life|'Creation of Life']]. Her theme colors are mint green and sky blue. Attacks * - Beautiful Miracle's main and only attack in which she uses to purify Noir in episode 57. * - A group attack performed with the other Cures in their Fairy Forms. Songs Etymology translates to "star" and the translates to "field".}} Therefore, her name translates to "Star Field Sky" or "Sky Star Field" Trivia * Sora shares many similarities with Nanase Yui from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'', these are: ** They both get transformed into the monster of the day in the first episode of their respective series ** They both dream to become an author when they're older (Yui dreams to become a picture book author; Sora dreams to become a novel author) ** They both wear glasses ** They are both best friends with the lead cure of their respective series * She shares her voice actress with Tsukumo Yuma from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Gallery Category:Supporting Characters Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Characters Category:Non-Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Non Cures